Carrie Sanders
Carrie Sanders is Alex and Katelyn Sanders' mother and Jerry Sanders' wife. She works in advertising and does charity work. Personality/Notable Moments Carrie is a typical working mother. She is married, but she works hard to support her family. She is very involved in her family's lives and wants everyone to be happy. Carrie is first introduced in ''First Experiences. ''She does not have a significant part, but it is revealed that she is best friends with Sandra Roberts and has helped Sandra with personal struggles in her life. Carrie and Sandra's daughters, who were originally best friends, end up having a falling out, and Alex is afraid to tell Carrie about it because she doesn't think her mom will understand her new dynamic with Marylin. Carrie has a more significant part in ''Revenge. ''By this time, she still doesn't know that Alex and Marylin had ended their friendship, but notices that Marylin has stopped coming around her house. Throughout the story, it is illustrated that Carrie and Alex have a strained relationship ever since Alex started sixth grade, and they are arguing about something. After Alex is sent home from the Autumn Dance, she admits to Carrie that she and Marylin are no longer friends, but to her surprise, Carrie understands and comforts her. In ''Enemies and Frenemies, ''the company that Carrie works for, Peach Media, hosts a charity event, and Carrie is in charge of running things. The party goes smoothly until Carrie learns that Alex had sabotaged a few of the snacks and accidentally got several people sick. Alex's scheme ruins their mother-daughter relationship, but eventually, Carrie forgives Alex and Alex tries to make things right. In ''Changes, Changes, and More Changes, ''Carrie is thrilled to teach Alex about periods and body changes and takes her bra shopping, despite her daughter's reluctance. Relationships 'Alex Sanders ' Carrie loves her oldest daughter even though their relationship is sort of complicated. Since Alex was a little girl, she has always been a tomboy with a tough demeanor. Many times in the series, Carrie seems to disapprove of Alex's ways and tries to convert her daughter into a more ladylike girl. Whenever Alex goes to a school dance or a formal event, Carrie is adamant on making sure that she is wearing a dress. Eventually, as Alex grows older, Carrie accepts Alex for who she is and stops trying to make her into something she's not. Though Alex and Carrie annoy each other at times, they still have a loving mother/daughter relationship. 'Sandra Roberts ' Sandra is Marylin's mother and Carrie's best friend. They have been best friends since college, and have grown up together since. Their relationship is a lot like Alex and Marylin's friendship (before they became enemies) in terms of being inseparable and helping each other through thick and thin. Even though their daughters dislike each other now, their friendship still remains strong. They have grown to be lifelong friends, and will support each other for the rest of their lives. Category:Family Members Category:Characters